


Haunted

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Dark, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Two months after their death, Rei walks around Nagisa’s bedroom. And something strange happens.[Prompt 15 – Haunted]





	Haunted

It has been two months, but Rei still can’t believe it. Nagisa’s parents are moving out (they want to get a new start far away from where all of this happened), but have let him visit Nagisa’s bedroom one last time.

His breaths coming as small gasps, Rei stands in the doorway. Nagisa’s bedroom has been stripped bare, all of their belongings boxed away. He bows before entering the room, wanting to treat their bedroom with upmost respect.

His eyes start to sting, and Rei wills himself not to cry. He walks around the empty room, remembering all of the times he sat in here with Nagisa, doing their homework and occasionally sharing a kiss.

Tears well up in his eyes and Rei wipes them away. But he can’t help it. Because this isn’t just the place that his datemate slept him… it’s also the place where he died.

He never saw it, but he knows what happened. Of how Nagisa couldn’t take the misgendering from their parents any longer, and how their mother found them curled up on the floor of their bedroom, an empty bottle of pills in their hand.

Rei lets out a sob. His datemate has been gone for two months now, but he still can’t accept it. How can Nagisa be dead? How can they be gone forever?

As he wipes at his yes and tiptoes around the empty room, Rei starts to feel like Nagisa is here with him. Of course, he knows they aren’t here (they are dead and never coming back), that ghosts aren’t real, but he doesn’t feel so alone right now.

And then he hears it. Nagisa’s voice.

“Rei.”

“Nagisa!?” he cries, turning around.

They aren’t there.

Of course they aren’t.

They’re dead.

But then he hears his name again…


End file.
